Water Mystery
Spells Revelations Blizzard (Su) As a standard action, you can create a blizzard of snow and ice. You can create one 10-foot-cube of storm per oracle level. These cubes can be arranged in any pattern you desire, but each cube must be adjacent to another and one must be adjacent to you. Any creature caught in the blizzard takes 1d4 points of cold damage per oracle level, with a Reflex save resulting in half damage. The storm lasts for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier; the ground remains icy (+5 to Acrobatics DCs) as long as local conditions permit. The blizzard obscures sight beyond 5 feet, providing total concealment. A creature within 5 feet has concealment. You can use this ability once per day. You must be 11th level to select this revelation. Fluid Nature (Ex) You receive a +4 bonus to your Combat Maneuver Defense against bull rush, drag, grapple, reposition, and trip attempts. A creature trying to confirm a critical hit against you has a –4 penalty on its confirmation roll. At 5th level, you gain Dodge as a bonus feat. You do not need to meet the prerequisite to gain this feat. Fluid Travel (Su) You can walk on liquid as if it were a solid surface. Walking on the liquid does not harm you; you can walk on acid or even lava (as if walking on a solid temporary crust), though you would still take fire damage from being near the lava. You can move across this surface at your normal land speed. At 7th level, while this ability is in effect, you can instead go underwater, gaining a swim speed of 60 feet and the ability to breathe water. You can use this ability for 1 hour per day per oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-hour increments. Freezing Spells (Su) Whenever a creature fails a saving throw and takes cold damage from one of your spells, it is slowed (as the slow spell) for 1 round. Spells that do not allow a save do not slow creatures. At 11th level, the duration increases to 1d4 rounds. Ice Armor (Su) You can conjure armor of ice that grants you a +4 armor bonus. At 7th level, and every four levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +2. At 13th level, this armor grants you DR 5/piercing. In cold conditions, the armor bonus (and DR bonus) increases by 2; in very hot conditions it decreases by 2. You can use this armor for 1 hour per day per oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-hour increments. Icy Skin (Ex) You gain resist cold 5. This resistance increases to 10 at 5th level and 20 at 11th level. At 17th level, you gain immunity to cold. Punitive Transformation (Su) You can transform an opponent into a harmless animal as if using baleful polymorph. This transformation lasts 1 round per oracle level. Transforming another creature causes the first to immediately revert to normal. You may use this ability a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier. You must be at least 7th level before selecting this revelation. Water Form (Su) As a standard action, you can assume the form of a Small water elemental, as elemental body I. At 9th level, you can assume the form of a Medium water elemental, as elemental body II. At 11th level, you can assume the form of a Large water elemental, as elemental body III. At 13th level, you can assume the form of a Huge water elemental, as elemental body IV. You can use this ability once per day, but the duration is 1 hour/level. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Water Sight (Su) You can see through fog and mist without penalty as long as there is enough light to allow you to see normally. At 7th level, you can use any calm pool of water at least 1 foot in diameter as a scrying device, as if using the scrying spell. At 15th level, this functions like greater scrying. You can use the scrying abilities for a number of rounds per day equal to your oracle level, but these rounds do not need to be consecutive. Wintry Touch (Su) As a standard action, you can perform a melee touch attack that deals 1d6 points of cold damage + 1 point for every two oracle levels you possess. You can use the wintry touch ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. At 11th level, any weapon that you wield is treated as a frost weapon. Final Revelation Master of Cold (Su) Upon reaching 20th level, you become a master of cold and water. You can apply any one of the following feats to any cold or water spell without increasing the level or casting time: Enlarge Spell, Extend Spell, Silent Spell, or Still Spell. Category:Oracle Mysteries Category:Needs to be Edited